Beneath The Shattered Moonlight
by AirDrawnDagger
Summary: Yang surprises the love of her life with a life changing question. New beginnings lead to happy endings.


**Salutations! Here's another one-shot. Really trying my best to get back into the rhythm of writing. It's tough but I've had lots of time on my hands so why not :) thank you for stopping in! Hope you enjoy!**

 **Beneath The Shattered Moonlight**

Menagerie. An island of tropical proportions with the beauty incomparable to any other region she'd ever had the pleasure to visit. It was well known for its faunus populace who were either displaced or fled the radical racism dealt by the humans of the four kingdoms. Although she was human, she felt welcome by the locals. Her interracial relationship with Blake, a chieftan's daughter, was more uncommon than same-sex relationships. She was in a relationship that involved both categories. She held a high amount of respect and compassion for the mistreated people, never understanding why her species had to be so ignorant and intolerant. Her father had taught basic human values at an early age and continued to live by those standards now into her twenties.

The sun hung over head, blending with the blue sky smeared with a few cirrus clouds painted with purity. Yang searched the sky as she sat on the white sand roughly a few feet from where the waves lapped themselves onto the beach. It was a relaxing ambience. Her knees were brought to her chest with her arms crossed over them, toes digging into the dry sugar-like granules, thoughts running through her head at lightning speed. She missed home. She missed her sister. Indeed she felt homesick, she still had the woman who she'd follow the ends of Remnant for. The illness for home was a just a thought there was something more distracting - one that would change her life hopefully for the better.

Today was the day. She was one hundred percent sure it was. This wasn't just _any_ ordinary day. This was the day she was going to secure her future with the one she loved above anyone else. This was the day she decided to propose. One year to the day she admitted to herself she was definitely in love with her best friend. One year to the day they expressed the true colors to one another. She relived that night every time she caught a glimpse of Blake, never failing to send a shock to her heart.

 _Energy flowed through all the students as they danced, celebrating graduation day from Beacon. It was a day they prayed and worked tirelessly to achieve but couldn't part with their friends without going out with a bang. By this time tomorrow they would either be home where they started, beginning their new lives as huntsmen or in transit. This terrified Yang. Graduation became bittersweet as the party raged, sitting alone and watching her teammates dance from afar. They all had plans to go home for the summer, then regroup by fall to continue their journey together… That was the plan but were they really going to stick to it three months from now? Things change and people change. Time has a funny way of showing that._

 _On the floor, the three other members of Team RWBY conversed and shared moments of laughter over the booming music from the dj booth. This helped drain the doubt from her head, slowly drinking the liquid fire that was in a shining metal flask. She didn't care anymore. This was the night everything ended. This was the night she was going to relive as a constant failing reminder of losing the one she loved. She looked over to the remaining members of JNPR with sadness. Pyrrha should've been here to enjoy this day too…_

 _Yang hated the way alcohol made her an absolute mess when she was already one to begin with. She went from outgoing to self-loathing at the snap of a finger once the liquor set in her veins. Maybe getting drunk wasn't the best idea for tonight. Maybe it was… Her attention went back to Ruby and the gang but noticed Blake disappeared from sight. "Probably went to talk to Sun…" She muttered below the awful music her friends thought was worth listening to._

 _"Is that jealousy I hear?" That voice was unmistakable no matter how loud the music was in the background._

 _Jumping in her seat at the unexpected question, she turned herself enough to catch a glimpse of Blake. "Me? Of course not. I don't get jealous," her hand waved off the accusation. Her arm acted as an anchor to hold herself in that position, hoping Blake wasn't going to walk away._

 _Blake smiled laced with humor not believing a word she said, "You're drunk, aren't you? I can smell it over here."_

 _"A little," Yang answered taking another sip of the brandy she swiped from her uncle. He would eventually find out. After he woke up, that is. "So… What's up, Blakey?"_

 _A laugh spilled into Yang's ears as if an awful joke was shared, "Oh yeah, you're dunk." With the reflexes of her cat-like nature, she took the flask from Yang's grip. With no pockets to place it in, she slipped the thin aluminum container into the opening of her tight black dress._

 _"That's not gonna-" Yang let out a hiccup then continued, "stop me." Her amethyst eyes drooped a bit then shifted her lips into a grin. "You know this." She got up from her seat and made a step towards Blake which made the faunus bolt for the exit._

 _Yang did her best to track the woman despite her uneven state of mind through the hallway that fed into the gymnasium. The more she progressed through the darkened hallway, an 'exit' sign above in glowing red signaled the back door._

 _The doors broke open which lead to the quad where they had spent hours working on team strategy and techniques that involved them as partners. The fragmented moon above was bright, illuminating everything it touched with a glowing white. "I'm not that drunk, Bla-." Her words were cut short at the sight before her._

 _Blake stood in front of the water fountain, rays of white light shadowed the curves beneath the black dress. The sprinkling water added majesty and unclean thoughts to Yang's mind. The look Blake sent her asked for trouble. It was the look she would give every time she was hungry for Yang. Every time successful. Yang would never deny Blake and deprive her of the things she needed or wanted. So why start now?_

 _"What's stopping you?" Blake simply asked with a hint of seduction mixed into her words._

 _Yang slowly made her way to the fountain, caving in to the pleasantly unpleasant racing thoughts. Her footsteps were slow and meticulous, not because of the alcohol but because she was weary of the game Blake was playing. Forget the flask, she wanted the girl._

 _As the space between them closed, Yang took hold of Blake by the hips giving the faunus a kiss that made Blake shudder with excitement. Nonchalantly, Yang's hand slid into the dress with precision, only touching the flask and nothing else. Though there was more she wanted to explore. Once the flask was freed, it hit the asphalt producing a faint metallic crash. "I told you that wouldn't stop me."_

 _"I know. Why do you think I did it?" entangling her arms around the blonde's neck to pull the woman down slightly, she aggressively took Yang's lips for her own._

 _This kiss felt different than the hundreds she had shared with Yang. It felt like type of kiss that pleaded the other not to leave. Each motion of their lips was begging the other not to stop, regardless of air. With a swift motion, Blake hopped up and wrapped her legs around the woman she adored. Strong hands held onto the feather-light woman by her nether region. There was nothing Blake would stop Yang from doing to her as things never went PG when no one was there to witness them in the moment. These were the moments they lived for._

 _Yang slowly halted the kiss to collect her breath. She leaned her head forward enough for Blake to drop hers, resting her forehead against Yang's. "Blake? Can I ask you something? And… please be honest."_

 _The question quickly got her attention as she brought her glowing eyes to meet Yang's, "Of course you can. You know I'll always be honest with you." Waiting for the impending question felt unbearable._

 _Blake could sense Yang was piecing together what she wanted to ask but it felt like a heavy one was about to be thrown at her. Then it came out._

 _"Are you happy with me?" Yang's eyes were filled with uncertainty as the question passed her quivering lips._

 _Blake felt blindsided by Yang's words but delivered an answer as quickly as she received them, "Of course I am! What makes you think otherwise?" She brushed Yang's soft cheek with the back of her fingers in affection._

 _The next few words were hard to conjure as well. A crease formed between her eyebrows, "Would it be too much… to ask you if you'd come home with me to Patch? I mean, you don't have to. It was just a thought…" Yang was already kicking herself in the brain realizing how stupid she sounded._

 _A genuinely heartwarming smile broke through almost immediately, placing a kiss on Yang's forehead before responding, "I was going to ask you the same thing about going to Menagerie."_

 _Yang buried her head into Blake's neck, absorbing the essence of her perfume, "I would follow you anywhere, Blake. All you have to do is tell me when and where." She lifted her eyes to meet Blake's, taking in the sight in front of her. "I love you so much," she whispered, admitting with bravery and endearing affection to the woman who changed her life for the better._

 _The statement wasn't even a shock to Blake but it made her smile shine even brighter finally hearing the words she longed for. She knew for a fact that she wasn't near as brave as Yang when it came to admitting their feelings. Opportunities presented themselves multiple times throughout the past few months but felt the necessity to wait for Yang instead. Rejection wasn't in the forefront of her mind, it was just a declaration she was terrified of._

 _The first kiss though, was all on her. It was after a long day of failed attempts to find the right time and moment to surprise Yang by the bold move. 'Surprise' was an understatement. That was a kiss she would cherish forever._

 _"I love you, too, Yang," she beamed with excitement wholeheartedly taking the love of her life by the lips once more, sharing the best moment she couldn't imagine was actually happening. "With all my heart."_

Yang snapped out of her reverie, feeling the velvet box that rested in her jacket pocket. Nights in Kuo Kuana were cold from the ocean air that covered the island as well as the desert winds blowing in from the east. The thin cotton jacket did little to protect her from the breeze as it passed by. She caught sight of the faunus that set her heart ablaze, not only from nerves but from passion. It almost felt impossible to distinguish one from the other.

They made a plan to meet at the pier as they both had things to take care of before going out for the evening. Scenery like this never made her doubt the decision to move to Menagerie with Blake though she wasn't sure if she would be welcomed being human and all. She wanted nothing more than to start a life together – a marriage that will hopefully solidify their commitment to each other, till death would they part.

The closer Blake approached, the worse her nerves took over. She felt underdressed for a 'simple' dinner they enjoyed weekly on their Friday night adventures. Did she know? The breath was stolen from her lungs as Blake reached her, the black dress she was known for wearing on special occasions did little to hide any kind of modestly that was left as the flowing skirt danced in the breeze. Taking Yang's prosthetic hand in her own, she spoke, "Sorry to keep you waiting. Mom wouldn't leave me alone long enough to get ready." Her heels helped her with the minor difference in height, planting a smooth kiss on Yang's waiting lips, who of course, returned the gesture. "She's acting weird. Or at least weirder than normal."

Yang was screaming on the inside, doing the most she could to not let it show on her face. The night before, she pulled Blake's parents into the den as their daughter completed a mission that didn't require Yang's attendance. This was the perfect opportunity. Asking someone else's parents for their blessing was probably the toughest thing she ever had to do minus telling Taiyang she was moving to Menagerie with the girlfriend she never told him about. The Belladonna's couldn't've been more excited to accept Yang into their family. All she could remember was Kali screaming "Our baby's getting married!" A preemptive assumption since she still needed to ask Blake…

"Really? Your parents seem normal to me," she nervously replied as she started to proceed down the wooden planks that made the walk path, still holding onto Blake's hand.

Blake shook her head, "No, something's up…"

The nerves were killing her, making this process more difficult than how she expected it to occur, "Maybe you're over thinking this." Somehow she had to diffuse Blake's alarm. She released Blake's hand to rest her arm across the feline's shoulders. 'Just act normal, Xiao Long. Act. NORMAL.'.

"Maybe so but it's just hard to believe otherwise when my mother is an open book. Her face shows it all."

They slowly paced themselves as they made their way past the shops and kiosks, politely turning down merchants who tried to push their products by offering discounted prices. Blake's ears rested in content, basking in Yang's warm presence. She knew something was going on with Yang the more they traveled down the pier. The tell-tale sign was her silence. It was unlike Yang to remain silent on a night like date night. Usually she was on fire and exuberant constantly continuing the conversation, even if it was one-way.

A sign above read 'End of the Road' as it technically was the farthest point west of the island before it was complete ocean in the horizon. The ocean was a black abyss with white sparkles glinting off the waves that blew in but beyond that, there was nothing the eye could see.

They reached the end of the dock as they stayed silent, enjoying each other's company before reaching the wooden railing that protected them from the sea. Yang dropped her arm to grab Blake's now chilled palm, "Geez you must be freezing! Here, take my jacket! I'm sorry, Blake!"

"Seriously, Yang, I'm fine," she tried to convince the blonde not to relinquish the jacket but to no avail.

Yang slid the jacket off her shoulders and gently rested it on Blake's bare skin, "Your skin is like ice, babe!"

She took the jacket only to please Yang's request but left a sense of guilt that it was her own fault for not bringing her own, "Thank you." She could sense Yang was freezing beneath her tough exterior and form fitting t-shirt. It left little to the imagination as she could see the shirt was a wee bit short, exposing the physique of her naval. One thing was for sure, once they got to their room for the night, that shirt was coming off. "Had I known you were wearing _the shirt_ I probably would've played the damsel in distress sooner," she gave Yang a playful wink to disguise her desire.

The biting cold was enough for Yang to cross her arms over her chest needing to conceal what the wind was doing to her, "You definitely were this morning. So Dr. Love had to come to the rescue, if you know what I mean." Yang bounced her eyebrows at Blake as she continued, "Lets just hope your parents didn't hear you screaming my name."

"How much longer do you want to live?"

Yang belted a hearty laugh. Embarrassing Blake was by far one of her favorite past times but also knew she didn't tread lightly on her threats, "Ok, ok, I'll stop! I promise!"

Wiping a tear from the sides of her eyes she rested her elbow on the flat wooden surface, applying her weight to that one spot. She watched Blake stare off into the dark waters, holding herself against aged wood beneath her forearms. Her beauty was unbelievable the more she stared at Blake, a grin spreading across her face. It was now or never. With the grace of a thief, she pickpocketed her own jacket by giving her a hug from behind, pressing herself against Blake's backside and felt every curve she possessed. The dress didn't help…

For a moment, Yang went over the words she scripted in her head while making slight alterations until it was worth spewing. She tilted her neck down to inhale the honeysuckle shampoo Blake preferred while using a hand to brush the long black hair away to expose her neck. Lips of fire brushed across nape of her neck then trailed down her trapezia muscle where the dress began. Blake's breathing picked up a little faster with each kiss then she turned her face to meet Yang's lips, which she obliged. The kiss was gentle and felt right for the moment they shared.

The kiss ended but neither moved from their spot. Blake fluttered her eyes open to see Yang was already waiting for her with a serious aura shining behind them. She knew something was off…

Yang let go of Blake so she could stand in front of her face-to-face, still holding onto the expression. With a deep breath, the words began to flow passed her flushed lips, "Do you know what today is?"

Thrown off kilter, Blake looked confused as she attempted to figure out the words to answer the question, "Not really…" Her composure was stricken with anxiety, feeling Yang rear up for something to follow.

"Let me refresh your memory, then," Yang could feel the tension in Blake as their lips touched. It was a single kiss and that was all Yang needed in order to assist Blake. "It was graduation night…"

The memory snapped into the forefront of her mind, "Oh…" Darkness masked her blushing features. She couldn't believe graduating Beacon felt so long ago.

"It was the night I said I loved you for the first time and it was also the night…" Yang paused reaching into her back pocket to pull out the small box. In one smooth motion, she fell to one knee and presented a shimmering diamond ring to Blake, "That I wanted you be with you for the rest of my life." Regaining her composure and her breath, Yang continued, "Blake Belladonna, would you do me the greatest honor of becoming my wife?" Heartbeats pounded through her ears and her joints locked from the adrenaline.

Blake's eye's shot open and her ears stood straight being completely taken by surprise. The shock lead to overwhelming excitement, meeting Yang on the ground to take the blonde's face in her hands, "Are you kidding me?! Of course I will!" She finished with a deep kiss that cemented her answer. There was nothing in this world she wanted more than to be Yang's wife.

Yang pulled away slowly taking Blake's left hand in hers to slip the diamond ring on her ring finger. She held it there taking in the sight of the promise they just made, then kissed her chilled knuckles. She brought Blake into a tight embrace as the tears began to build. "I love you so much," whispering words filled Blake's ears, drawing a quivering smile. Any second now, she knew she would cry.

"I love you, too," was all she could muster before the emotions took over and began to cry from sheer happiness

Yang clutched onto the faunus to hold her even tighter. She stood, still holding onto Blake using a fraction of the strength to lift them both. "You've made me the happiest woman ever, you know that?"

Words were useless. The only response Blake could use was a nod, still holding herself against Yang. Her hands clutched onto the fabric of the heavily used and fading shirt as the tears soaked through.

"You gonna be ok to eat, beautiful? I don't mind if you just want to go back home for the night," Yang caressed Blake's moonlit hair, in hopes of calming her down.

She looked up to meet Yang's glazed eyes. This was emotionally exhausting to them both but decided not to back out since the restaurant they frequented was back the way they came, "No, I'm fine. I just… need some time to get myself together. I _knew_ something was up. Mom gave it away. She insisted I did my make up and… wear this dress." She let go of Yang for a brief minute to wipe away profuse tears from her eyes and the stains on her cheeks.

"I was hoping she wouldn't spill the beans. She couldn't contain her excitement when I asked them for their blessing… If that wasn't awkward then I don't know what is."

Blake cleared her throat then shot Yang a smile, "I can't believe you did that. You're braver than I give you credit for."

Yang grinned back at her, "That was the easy part. Asking _you_ on the other hand…" She brushed the wild bangs out of Blake's eyes so she could get a better view, "You were the one I was afraid of."

"You were afraid of me," Blake stated with a perplexed expression.

"Well, not _afraid_ afraid. Mostly scared that you would say no… You can be intimidating sometimes. "

"Oh really?" Blake's disposition shifted from puzzled to flirtatious. The gap between them closed, pressing herself against Yang with her fingers gliding across the toned triceps in front of her, "What about right now. Is _this_ intimidating?" Eyes narrowed showing 'the look' that Yang was a complete sucker for.

Yang choked on air. Feeling her pulse accelerate and her eyes open wide, "We need to go – _stat!_ "

Lifting herself on her toes, she brushed her lips on Yang's earlobe, "I planned on having you for dinner anyways."

Yang took the woman's hand, who's fingertips successfully seduced her and pulled towards the parking lot. The impulsive reaction was hilarious to Blake as she witnessed Yang's urgency to rush home. "Yang, slow down! You're about to rip my arm off!"

"No can do! You shouldn't have started something that you knew I was gonna have to finish. And when do I ever leave our 'projects' unfinished?" She turned back shining a sultry grin. When Blake left open an extended pause, she added on, "Exactly. That's what I thought."

They sped down the pier, one in heels and the other in brown leather boots, attempting not to knock over bystanders and merchants in their wake. Blake was in a fit of laughter as they continued down their hurried path to indulge in one another. Sponiniety was one of Blake's favorite traits Yang possessed. There was never a dull moment and Blake loved her for it.

Wood met asphalt after mere minutes of physical exertion then slowed once they reached Bumblebee. Tension already weighed on them both, hardly able to reach a safe haven. As Blake reached for her helmet, Yang took her hand and pulled her close. The other skimmed through Blake's long silky hair to rest behind her ear, taking her lips in hunger. Blake returned the gesture ten fold.

Her free hand traveled to Yang's beltline, teasing the woman as she brushed the skin that stopped at her denim jeans. "I don't think I can't wait…" Blake breathlessly confessed.

"Not here. There's too many people. I can get us home in – say – five minutes. Bet," she finished with a kiss, breaking contact to grab her helmet and passed one to Blake. "The sooner I get you home, the sooner that dress hits the floor."

Yang pulled the keys from her front pocket and slipped one into the ignition. She threw her leg over to straddle the seat then the bike shifted with Blake's applied weight. Yang turned the key then pressed the starter button under her right thumb, feeling the motorcycle come to life. Blake's arms constricted around her waist as a sign she was ready for take off. The stitched from neutral to first with a single upward tap of her toe then they were immediately launched forward at lightning speed.

Life with Yang had become a thrill since their first days at Beacon. Everyday was a new adventure just waiting to be discovered. She knew there was a reason she found Yang in the Emerald Forest... maybe it was destiny at work.

Buildings blurred passed them the faster they traveled through the narrow streets of Kuo Kuana, closing the distance needed to reach the house. Within the time Yang had estimated, the acceleration decreased allowing Blake to distinguish the familiar houses that neighbored their own. Right on time.

Yang hit the brake a little too hard but enough to stop them in their tracks. She killed the engine to remove the keys then yanked off the helmet, placing it on top of the gas tank. Blake jumped off the back in haste before removing the matte black helmet to abandon it on the seat she was occupying.

The tension was growing rapidly by the minute. Yang swept the woman of her dreams into her arms bridal style then planted a kiss on Blake's awaiting lips, "I can't wait to do this on our wedding day. And… you know, _consummate_ the marriage." Yang bounced her eyebrows.

Blake shook her head in disbelief of what she just heard come out of Yang's mouth. "Good grief you're such a perv! Now take me inside," Blake demanded in a joking manner pointing to the house. Blake herself would never out herself of being perverted. That was Yang's job.

A wink and a smile was Yang's reply as she took flight up the steps leading to the front door. Blake turned the handle downwards and pushed the door open gaining entrance into the house. A quick glance around the empty room awarded them a chance to privately fly upstairs to their shared quarters.

Yang's boots failed in any stealthy attempt to ascend the stairs as they created a thud over every single step. Did they care? Not even close. Their room was within eyesight coming to the top of the dimly lit stairway creating impatience for Yang as she cleared the last three steps in a single bound. She rushed down the hallway into their shared room once she made it to the top. With her boot she pushed the slightly closed door completely open accidentally applying to much force causing it to slam into the wall it was bolted to. Blake chuckled at Yang's impatience, "Yang, take it easy. You already know you're getting the girl."

Yang smirked at Blake, "You don't have to tell me twice, Blakey. It's not my fault you're so damn sexy." She dropped Blake onto the bed like a sack of potatoes then ran over to close the door. Turning back to Blake, she saw 'the look' she notorious for. Yang untied her boots before pulling them off one-by-one, eyes fixated on the girl sinking into the bed.

She marveled the beauty before her, wondering how she got so lucky. Who was she to question why destiny rewarded her with something wonderful?

The blonde rested herself onto the queen sized mattress, parting Blake's legs to sit between them on her knees. Blazing lips brushed her legs as they slowly ascended to the navel. The pelvis was Yang's weakness as it always changed the pace of Blake's breathing. A hand grazed the outside of her thigh, working it's way under the enticing black dress Blake perfectly filled.

Her eyes locked onto Blake's with a devilish demeanor, "Someone wasn't wearing any undies this whole time? Naughty girl."

"Speak for yourself. You don't even own a pair."

"I like to make it easy for you," Yang rose to meet Blake's amber eyes. "I appreciate you making my job easier tonight." The low wattage lamp added mystery to Yang's toothy grin.

Yang's hand traveled from the outer thigh to the inside, feeling Blake shudder under her touch. Fingers danced across the pale skin slowly making their way to the sanctuary yang longed for. The best was rising between them as her fingers traced the womanhood at a steady pace before sliding into their entrance. Blake gasped once she felt Yang inside, building pressure with each careful thrust. Moans were audible to anyone standing outside giving Yang a boost of confidence in her abilities.

The pleasure ended as quickly as it started. It served as a preview of what was to come.

"This needs to come off," Yang took her hands sliding the shoulder straps of the dress downwards transforming into a bunched up mess. Blake was completely submissive to Yang's intentions. She loved not being in control of the moment like she usually did. This was a nice change of pace.

"I was starting to wonder what made you take so long," Blake tried to speak in between panting breaths, burning desire racing through her core. The dress was sliding down her body exposing her breasts and other features little by little. Once the dress was removed, Yang tossed it to the side.

Hands took hold behind Blake's bent knees pulling her closer to get better access to her throbbing womanhood then leaned down into the young woman's chest, "Maybe I'm trying to enjoy the scenery." Soft kisses started at the solar plexus working downwards to the naval.

"How about you enjoy it a little faster." Legs wrapped around Yang's waist, indulging in her self inflicted sin. Her hands took hold at the bottom of Yang's faded shirt pulling it over her head revealing her toned abdomen then reached behind her back with one hand to undo her bra. Both discarded next to the dress.

"You should know you can't rush perfection."

Skin on skin contact boiled the blood in their veins, increasing the intensity in the room. Yang leaned forward to rest her weight on Blake, who awaited being swept away completely. Lips collided in a hurricane of passion as the storm approached, hungrily taking the other beyond the point of no return. Yang could detect Blake wanted more than what was being given. Whatever Blake wanted, she was going to get.

The button on her pants popped open between Blake's trembling fingers. "Hold on kitty-cat. I'm getting there," Yang pushed the jeans down with Blake giving her a helping hand. "Now… Where were we?"

O.o

Blake awoke to Yang's increasingly loud snores. A quick glance to her right showed Yang in a mess of blonde hair and royal purple sheets. She could see the window revealed the sky was still dark. She took a quick peek at the clock on the wall reading half passed one. Time slipped through her fingers tonight.

Speaking on fingers, she took in the sight on her left hand hoping this wasn't a dream. The ring was there as it was when she fell asleep on Yang's shoulder. 'I still can't believe this is real. All the times she said she would never marry… I must be an exception.'

Rolling to her side, she slung her left arm over Yang's chest whilst nuzzling into her neck and dusting her with kisses. This caused Yang to stir from her sleep, "Didn't get enough, killer?" Her hand took Blake's cheek to pull her closer for a kiss on the lips, "I can help with that, you know."

"No, it's not that – yet. I'm still in shock of… you asking if I'd be your wife. It's surreal honestly," she twisted the ring with her thumb.

Yang took her hand in her artificial one, entwining their fingers together, "Everything we've accomplished together lead us to this moment. Why wouldn't I marry you?" She brought Blake's hand to kiss the fingers joined with hers. "You're 'the one'. Sure, we've made mistakes along the way but that's what makes us better people. You're perfect and I'll never think of you otherwise."

A smile broke across Blake's face by Yang's truth. Simple words were always enough to comfort her especially when they came from Yang. Moments like these were never far and few between because that's what made their relationship work so well. Being honest and speaking ones mind, even if it was Yang who did most of the talking, helped Blake realize not everyone was selfish, self-absorbed and toxic. It was her opinion that mattered most of all. "You know you're the best, right?"

Yang kissed Blake's forehead in response, "I think I've been told a time or two."

The stillness in the air remained consuming them both by the calm and quiet resonance. "Hey Blake?" She looked over to witness Blake taken by the sleep deprivation she'd succumbed to by their weeks of 'late night adventures' and having to wake up early that same morning. Yang smirked at her vulnerable state of innocence. She kissed Blake's fingers once more before following suit, "Love you, sweet kitten."

 **I don't usually write smut because I don't want to get in the habit because it's so much fun! Sorry it wasn't enough for those who indulge or to much for those who don't. It started out as just a fluff story theeennnn I said what the hell lol can't always play it safe :) thank you for stopping in! I'd appreciate some feedback on this here drabble if you could spare the time :p -AirDrawnDagger**


End file.
